¿No hay mal que por bien no venga?
by ValerieLFranz
Summary: Ichigo estaba en el punto exacto de reconocer sus sentimientos al terminar con la Guerra de los Mil años, sin embargo, una serie de eventos absurdos y desafortunados lo impiden. [Comedia/ Romance/ Parodia] IchiRuki


**_¿No hay mal que por bien no venga?_**

**Disclaimer:**_ Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Kubo Tite, hombre que a veces odio , pero la gran mayoría de las veces amo. jajaja Mi esposo en un universo paralelo xD._

_**Resumen:** _Aquí les traigo otra comedia romántica con muchos acontecimientos absurdos que escribí exclusivamente para reírme porque amo el IchiRuki. Pero en fin, se trata de una serie de historias sucesivas espacio temporalmente en que los desequilibrios de los protagonistas son las causa de las consecuencias desastrosas que los acercarán más ¿O los alejarán?

* * *

**1. Arrogancia -Parte 1-**

_Esta es la primera noche que vivo en lo alto. Es la primera noche en un castillo. __En el cielo, más específicamente en la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes que ocupaba Rukia Kuchiki. Tenía los nudillos a centímetros de la puerta. De repente un flash de recuerdos inundó mi corazón. Solo hace unos años era un adolescente solitario que no podía superar el trauma de la pérdida de su madre. Suspiro. Me armo de la determinación necesaria para hacer chocar sus nudillos contra la fría superficie y aclarar los asuntos que quedaron inconclusos al terminar la guerra. __De pronto, Rukia abrió._

—¡Ichigo! Justo iba a verte... Tenemos que ir mañana a hablar con el rey—Dijo la mujer mostrándole una carta con firma del consejero—Al parecer terminada la guerra quiere que hagamos otro trabajo en la tierra.

—¡No estoy para tonterías!—Ichigo se lanzó en uno de los futones en la habitación de Rukia sin pedir permiso—¡Merezco unas vacaciones!

—Yo quería ayudar a mi escuadrón a reorganizarse—Rukia suspiró—Desde que Ukitake-Taicho está a cargo de dos divisiones las cuestiones se han vuelto caóticas.

—¡Rukia! Deja de pensar en el trabajo por amor de Dios.

La mujer frunció el ceño—¿Y para qué crees que mañana estamos citados a hablar con el rey? ¿Para qué nos dé su bendición?

Ichigo bufó un instante… y luego, sus mejillas enrojecieron. Trató de eludir la indirecta, pero sabía que esa pequeña pregunta retórica de Rukia inundaría su mente por varias semanas. Sin embargo, aún no se había concretado nada por ninguna de las partes. Justamente por eso, estaba allí esa noche.

—¡Hey! ¿No crees que debemos aclarar algunos asuntos?—Ichigo se aventuró, carraspeó para llamar la atención de la chica que escribía una respuesta positiva al requerimiento del consejero real.

—¿De qué hablas?—Terminó de escribirla y llamó a uno de los sirvientes del lugar para mandarle la respuesta—¿Podemos hacerlo mañana después de la audiencia? No he dormido nada desde que acabó la guerra.

Las notorias ojeras de la chica merecían descanso. Ichigo se sintió un bastardo egoísta por verse tentado a quedarse y terminar con las dudas que lo aquejaban en ese momento. Pero su lado protector ganó, como siempre.

—Entonces nos vemos mañana.

o

Al día siguiente, después de ser sobrealimentados, fueron a la audiencia con el iluminado.

El rey los esperaba. Se parecía tanto a Aizen que a Ichigo le dio un ataque de risa que tuvo de disimular. Al rey, que todo lo ve, no le cayó en gracia dicha analogía en la mente del joven de cabellos anaranjados.

—Su señoría—Rukia siempre se caracterizó por su corrección frente a figuras de autoridad—¿Para qué nos ha llamado?

—Ustedes han sido quienes han tenido mayor contacto con los humanos. Necesito que protejan a otro ser humano con las características de Ichigo Kurosaki.

—¿Qué?—Ichigo estaba impactado, acaba de confirmar que había otro ser con sus características potenciales—¿Cómo es eso posible?

—Es un experimento alternativo que Aizen hizo con posterioridad a tu nacimiento.

—Su señoría… Si nosotros vamos a proteger a ese individuo ¿Qué ocurrirá con nuestras labores? Al menos yo, tengo varias responsabilidades en la reorganización de mi escuadrón.

—Rukia Kuchiki, no debes preocuparte por ello. Actualmente la labor de los shinigamis está cubierta por la cantidad de sobrevivientes.

—Me niego. Acabo de salir de una guerra. Quiero descansar y…—Ichigo como siempre, embarrándola desde tiempos inmemorables.

Rukia lo miraba desaprobatoriamente, incluso estaba a punto de darle una patada en la espinilla cuando la furia del rey colmó el salón.

—Eso es todo.

Ichigo caminó hacia la salida rascándose un oído, manifestando la poca importancia que le daba al tema.

_Y todo se fue a blanco._

o

—Señor Byakuya—Le dijo un sirviente haciendo una reverencia—Nos han informado que la Señorita Kuchiki se encuentra en una misión que demorará tiempo indeterminado y que por eso no ha regresado a casa.

Byakuya asintió.

—Según lo informado, también se lo hemos comunicado a su capitán y a su amigo íntimo, el Señor Abarai Renji.

—¿Y por qué me lo informa?

—Porque el Señor Abarai está con un arranque de ira porque fue con Ichigo Kurosaki. Dice que deberían haber dejado descansar a la Señorita, Señor.

—¿Con Kurosaki?—Byakuya puso cara de desagrado encontrándole la razón a Renji, era una injusticia con su hermana.

—..Y ha partido ahora mismo a la guardia real.

—¿Qué?—Byakuya en seguida se incorporó.

o

_Chelsea. Reino Unido._

Rukia se pasó la mano por su cabello negro tratando de arreglar los mechones. Quedo mirando su mano con detenimiento, algo en sus proporciones no calzaba.

Tomó consciencia que aquella habitación no le pertenecía. Una cama lujosa de dos plazas nunca había sido su estilo, prefería el estilo japonés, en especial, los armarios de las casas ajenas como la de Ichigo. Pero volvamos a la situación. Se sentía más grande, su cuerpo era muchísimo más pesado. Cuando con cautela y anticipación de algo sorprendente se acercaba al espejo que estaba al lado de la ventana, la energía espiritual poco armónica de Ichigo irrumpió en la habitación. Cuando miró hacia atrás quedó sin habla.

—Maldito rey y su sentido del humor ¡Puta madre que lo parió!—Ichigo entró hecho una furia, si UNA furia.

—Ichigo…

—¿Dónde está mi maldita insignia de shinigami cuando la necesito?—Tras un momento de ensimismamiento, por fin miró a Rukia—¿Rukia?

—Ichigo—Rukia se acercó y sorprendida se agachó para estar a su altura—¿Eres tú, Ichigo Kurosaki?

—Imbécil ¿Acaso no me sientes?

—Oye idiota, sé que eres tú, pero no me vas a decir que no es impactante verte convertido en una mujer.

—¡Y tú! Eres una mala copia de Byakuya con lentes de contacto violetas.

—¡Oh! —Rukia se acercó al espejo y vio que efectivamente era semejante a su hermano—¿Qué son los lentes de contacto?

Ichigo la ignoró, sabiendo que la explicación no la iba a dejar conforme, se acercó también al espejo descubriendo que evidentemente, era igual a su mamá, claro que tenía el pelo naranjo.

—¡Diablos! ¿Y esto? ¿De qué nos sirve?

Rukia aún en pijamas se acercó a su velador donde había una carta con la letra de Urahara Kisuke.

_Lo siento. Si nadie le hiciera caso al rey, no podríamos mantener el equilibrio del mundo. De verdad, está muy cabreado con Ichigo, lo siento tanto por él. Fue obligación tener que hacer gigais con los géneros complementarios. Me esmeré, merezco crédito por ello._

—Puede irse a vender arena en el desierto ¡Imbécil!

—Ichigo, cálmate, sigamos leyendo para entender de qué diablos trata esta misión, no sé tú, pero yo quiero volver a la sociedad de almas lo antes posible.

_La misión es proteger a Annie, una muchacha que no tiene parientes cercanos desde que todo el mundo se dio cuenta que sus padres eran dos desconocidos, un engaño de Aizen para mantener a sus experimentos controlados, pero como hace una semana la sociedad de almas lo mató, todas las ilusiones desaparecieron. La niña ya se deshizo de tres shinigamis que mandaron para protegerla. Kuchiki-san, ustedes son los supuestos tíos de la niña. Hoy a las ocho es la entrevista psicológica con la servidumbre de la casa y las autoridades para que obtengan la tutoría. Después han de esperar órdenes. _

—Una verdadera estupidez—Ichigo recalcó por veinteava vez.

—… "¿No pueden robarla y ya?"… —Rukia parafraseo las continuas quejas de Ichigo.

—¡Pero entiéndeme! No quiero ponerme vestido, lo hace sólo para molestarme—Ichigo miró con reprobación el vestido celeste que Rukia puso sobre la cama luego de buscar en el armario. Lanzó una señal soez con su mano por si acaso el rey los miraba desde algún lugar.

—¿Y? Sé más profesional—Rukia se estaba arreglando el nudo de la corbata celeste de su traje negro completo. La camisa negra que llevaba le daba un aire de sofisticación.

—¿A ti no te molesta?—Ichigo le preguntó con las mejillas rojas de tanto despotricar.

—¿Me molestó alguna vez usar el uniforme del colegio?—Rukia negó con la cabeza—Lo físico no es más que un disfraz. Los dos sabemos que somos y con lo que nos sentimos cómodos. El resto, banalidades. Estás exagerando esta situación. Nadie aquí sabe quién eres.

Ichigo la quedó mirado un rato. Después de varios minutos, el duelo de miradas terminó con Rukia vencedora. Ichigo agarró el vestido celeste y entró al baño.

Cerró la puerta muy fuerte.

o

—Ustedes ¿cómo se conocieron?—Preguntó el abogado, la psicóloga estaba anotando mientras la ama de llaves los estudiaba.

Rukia analizó la situación. Ichigo iba a hablar pero ella le pisoteó el pie bajo mesa de guindo.

—Fue a mediados de mayo hace tres años—Su voz grave sorprendió a todos, incluso a ella misma. Le daba seguridad parecerse a tal grado a su hermano—Mi actual esposa estaba en dificultades, yo la ayudé. Desde ese momento somos inseparables.

Inseparables, si, como no. Seguramente si existiese un autor de su historia disfrutaba separándolos a cada rato y haciendo sus reencuentros más cortos cada vez, pensó Ichigo con amargura.

—Qué manera más loable de conocerse. Eso habla muy bien de usted.

—¿Y han pensado en tener hijos?—Preguntó la psicóloga elevando la vista de sus notas, sus lentes estilo setentero le daban un aire de locura presente en cada psicólogo alrededor del mundo.

Una larga pausa en que Rukia pensaba una respuesta contundente y en la que Ichigo estaba anonadado hizo dudar a los entrevistadores.

De repente, Rukia tomó la mano de Ichigo y la sostuvo sobre la mesa, para que se viera. Ichigo estaba impactado, rojo de vergüenza.

—Nunca hemos querido tocar ese tema en público—Con sus grandes dotes dramáticas, Rukia cambió el ambiente a total credulidad—Escuchen…Mi esposa es infértil, hemos intentado tener familia innumerables veces, ya ven que hermosa es, y que bien al mundo haríamos con niños que se parecieren a ella (Y a Nii-san), pero los doctores han sido contundentes al darnos la negativa. Por eso Annie viene a llenar este vacío.

—Oh, qué triste noticia—Dijo la psicóloga—¿Y cuántos querían tener? Dígame señora, no hemos tenido el agrado de escuchar su voz.

—Eh... —Una gota de sudor recorrió su espalda ¡Diablos! Había tenido que combatir a miles de hollows, quincys, desertores, pero nada se comparaba a lo bizarro y estresante de esta situación. La mirada de Rukia no ayudaba en nada. Recordó su infancia. Esa pregunta más de una vez se la habían hecho sus profesoras— Seis.

—¡Tres!—Rukia exclamó apretándole más la mano con la suya. ¿Seis? ¿No eran muchos? No es que ella desease ser la madre de los hijos del estúpido al que acompañaba.

—¡Yo siempre quise tener seis! ¡Déjame en paz!

—Es un tema delicado—Trató de arreglarlo Rukia, dándole una mirada a Ichigo de "más tarde hablaremos".

—Oh, lo sentimos—Dijo el abogado—Pero Annie llenará el vacío. Es una señorita muy especial.

—Sí, cuando la conozcan nos entenderán—Añadió la ama de llaves.

—Mañana será el gran día.

—¿Mañana? ¿No puede ser hoy? —Y terminar con esto ya…

—Es muy impaciente Señora, no, no puede, Annie está en uno de sus estados de identidad. Así le llamamos cuando en la pre-adolescencia los jóvenes buscan su rol en el mundo, lo de ella es un poco más especial. Ahora técnicamente nadie puede entrar en el lugar en que está. Roza con lo paranormal. Pero sé, que con su infinito amor por los niños lo entenderá.

"Infinito amor por los niños"… Ichigo frunció el ceño.

—Gracias, entonces nos retiramos—Rukia se adelantó, a la que intuía, iba a ser una terrible exhibición de mal genio de su acompañante.

—Antes tienen que firmar aquí y aquí—Les señaló el abogado.

—Está bien.

Al cerrar la puerta, escucharon al grupo: _¡Por fin! ¡Ya no la soportaba más! ¡Uf, ya no es responsabilidad de nosotros! ¡Esos tíos han caído como ángeles del cielo! ¡Yuju!_

Ichigo y Rukia se miraron preocupados.

¿En que los habían metido?

o

—Te dije que te comportaras pero nunca me escuchas...—Rukia cerró la puerta de su habitación en un hotel.

—¡Siempre tan dramática!—Ichigo se lanzó sobre la cama matrimonial totalmente agotado—Busquemos como salir de estos cuerpos, quiero irme de vacaciones. Juro que cuando encuentre a Urahara, le daré una muerte lenta y dolorosa por hacerme esto.

—Ichigo, los shinigamis no tenemos vacaciones y dudo que Urahara sea accesible por lo menos por varios meses—Rukia se estaba sacando la corbata y partes de su atuendo formal diciendo una verdad universal.

—Pero yo soy un shinigami sustituto—Ichigo se dio vuelta para mirar con curiosidad lo que hacía Rukia y aclararle el punto—Merezco unas vacaciones.

—No lo eres, tienes tu propio asauchi, eres un shinigami oficial y estás en una misión—Rukia se comenzó a cambiar a un pijama. Ante todo era práctica y de verdad, escuchar todo el día las quejas de Ichigo la habían agotado de sobremanera, lo único que quería era...

—¡No te desnudes en frente de mi, subnormal!—Ichigo exclamó.

—Relájate, Ichigo, estás siendo irracional.

De repente Ichigo enrojeció de vergüenza, se dio cuenta que a pesar de que precisamente era Rukia a quien tenía en frente, no era su cuerpo, y que de verdad estaba exagerando—¡Me voy!

Rukia lo detuvo antes de salir por la puerta—Hey... tenemos que hablar.

Ichigo se vio acorralado.

* * *

Todos sabemos que Rukia le va a pedir que hablen de lo guapo que es su hermano (Baba) ¿Verdad?

Ok... no.

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
